mitchellbeausejourfandomcom-20200215-history
List of King Leonardo and His Short Subjects episodes
Episodes of the 1960s television cartoon King Leonardo and His Short Subjects, listed by segment and season. The King and Odie All cartoons follow a two-part format, with (for example) the first half in "Rags To Riches" and the conclusion in "Nose For The Noose." However, the final four cartoons ("S.O. Essex Calling," "The Big Falling Out," "Long Days Journey Into Fright" and "Making A Monkey Shine") form a four-part storyline. The following cartoons originally aired on King Leonardo And His Short Subjects: #Riches To Rags #Nose For The Noose #Drumming Up The Bongos #How High Is Up? #Royal Amnesia #Loon From The Moon #Royal Bongo War Chant #Showdown At Dhyber Pass #Duel To The Dearth #Ringside Riot #Bringing In Biggie #Confound It Confusion #Paris Pursuit #The Awful Tower #Beatnik Boom #Call Out The Kids #Trial Of The Traitors #Battle Slip #Heroes Are Made...With Salami #The Big Freeze #Perfume Panic #Style Awhile #Sticky Stuff #Am I Glue #Double Trouble #Switcheroo Ruler #The Legend of Leonardo The Neat #Home Neat Home #No Bong Bongos #The Ad Game #Debased Ball #Bats In The Ballpark #Long Lost Lennie #Ghosts Guests #Fatal Fever #Pulling The Mane Switch #Dim Gem #The Clanking Castle Caper #The King And Me #The Loves Of Lynetta Lion #The Sport Of Kings #Black Is White #True Blue Blues (Appears in syndicated Dudley Do Right And Friends show #2727) #My Dog Has Fleas (Appears in syndicated Dudley Do Right And Friends show #2728) #Lead Foot Leonardo (Appears in syndicated Dudley Do Right And Friends show #2729) #The Rat Race (Appears in syndicated Dudley Do Right And Friends show #2730) #The Obey Ball (Appears in syndicated Dudley Do Right And Friends show #2731) #Out Of The Depths (Appears in syndicated Dudley Do Right And Friends show #2732) #The Loco Play (Appears in syndicated Dudley Do Right And Friends show #2733) #Romeo And Joliet (Appears in syndicated Dudley Do Right And Friends show #2734) #If At First You Don't Succeed (Appears in syndicated Dudley Do Right And Friends show #2735) #Try, Try Again (Appears in syndicated Dudley Do Right And Friends show #2736) #Long Laugh Leonardo (Appears in syndicated Dudley Do Right And Friends show #2737) #He Who Laughs Last (Appears in syndicated Dudley Do Right And Friends show #2738) #East Side, West Side #Coney Island Calamity #An Ode In Code #Two Beneath The Mast #Hip Hip Hypnosis #Odie Hit The Roadie #Hunting A Hobby #Teeing Off #Smarty Gras #Bayou Blues #Stage Struck #One Way Ticket To Venus #Back To Nature #My Vine Is Your Vine #The Tourist Trade #Bye Bye Bicycle #Chicago Shenanigans #Loop The Loop #Uranium On The Cranium #Mistaked Claim #The Trail Of The Lonesome Mine #The Treasure Of Sierra Bongo #Fortune Feller #Wild And Wobbly The following cartoons were first aired during the 1963–1964 season on Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales, and are syndicated as part of Dudley Do-Right and Friends. The Dudley Do-Right And Friends syndicated episode number follows each title in parentheses. #Introducing Mr. Mad (2701) #Falling Asleep (2702) #Hup-2-3-Hike (2703) #Spring Along With Itch (2704) #Left Alone Leonardo (2705) #A Tour de Farce (2706) #Get 'Em Up Scout (2707) #The King Camps Out (2708) #Offensive Defensive (2709) #A Long Long Trail A-Binding (2710) #Treasure Train (2711) #Handcar Heroes (2712) #Honey Business (2713) #Bye Bye Bees (2714) #The Royal Race (2715) #The Shifty Sail (2716) #Asleep on the Deep (2717) #An Ace for a King (2718) #Odie Takes a Dive (2719) #Go and Catch a Falling King (2720) #Royal Rodeo (2721) #Ride 'em Cowboy (2722) #S.O. Essex Calling (Part 1 of 4) (2723) #The Big Falling Out (Part 2 of 4) (2724) #Long Days Journey Into Fright (Part 3 of 4) (2725) #Making A Monkey Shine (Part 4 of 4) (2726) (The Columbia Pictures theatrical cartoons Midnight Frolics, Tito's Guitar, Fiesta Time, The Carpenter, Cat-Nipped and Dog, Cat And Canary have been erroneously included in previous episode lists. A selection of Columbia cartoons appeared in early NBC telecasts of King Leonardo and His Short Subjects, and were a holdover from the network's run of Hanna-Barbera's Ruff and Reddy. Despite this, these erroneous Columbia titles appear to be part of the series' official records and are even used to identify certain cartoons in episode descriptions for King Leonardo and His Short Subjects on AOL's In2TV.) Tooter Turtle "Tooter Turtle" cartoons were repeated on Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales, replacing "The Hunter" at the start of the 1964–1965 season. "Tooter Turtle" later resurfaced on The Dudley Do-Right Show, which aired Sunday mornings on ABC-TV from April 27, 1969 to September 6, 1970 ("Tooter" does not appear in the syndicated Dudley Do Right And Friends). The cartoons are also part of the current U.S. syndicated versions of King Leonardo and His Short Subjects and Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales. The number following each cartoon title refers to the syndicated Tennessee Tuxedo episode in which that cartoon appears. #Two Gun Turtle (*Fast On The Flaw) (*subtitle not shown on screen) (901, 946) #Tailspin Tooter (Plane Failure) (902, 947) #Sea Haunt (*Follow The Fish) (*subtitle not shown on screen) (903, 948) #Highway Petrol (Road Block-Head) (904, 949) #Knight Of The Square Table (905, 950) #Mish-Mash-Mush (Panting For Gold) (906, 951) #The Unteachables (The Lawless Years) (907, 952) #Kink Of Swat (Babe Rube) (908, 953) #One Trillion B.C. (Dinosaur Dope) (909, 954) #Olimping Champion (Weak-Greek) (910, 955) #Stuper Man (Muscle-Bounder) (911) #Buffaloed Bill (Custard's Last Stand) (912) #Moon Goon (Space Head) (913) #Robin Hoodwink (Thimple Thief) (914) #Steamboat Stupe (Captains Outrageous) (915) #Souse Painter (Brush-Boob) (916) #Railroad Engineer (Stupefied Jones) (917) #Quarterback Hack (Pigskinned) (918) #Drafthead (Overwhere?) (919) #Lumber-Quack (Topped) (920) #Jerky Jockey (Kenducky Derby) (921) #Fired Fireman (Hook And Batter) (922) #Sky Diver (Jump, Jerk, Jump!) (923) #Tuesday Turtle (Private Pie) (924) #Snafu Safari (Trackdown Tooter) (925) #Anti-Arctic (North Pole Nuisance) (926) #The Master Builder (Rivet Riot) (927) #Taxi Turtle (My Flag Is Down) (928) #Canned Camera (Peek-A Boob) (929) #Muddled Mountie (One, Two, Buckle My Snowshoe) (930) ("Slowshoe Mountie" is an alternate title, possibly a working title) #Duck Haunter (931) #Bull Fright (Olay Down) (932) #News Nuisance (Sub Scribe) (933) #The Sheep Of Araby (Beau Geste Goes West) (934) ("Foreign Fleegion" is an alternate title, possibly a working title) #Waggin' Train (California Bust) (935) #Anchors Awry (Nautical Nut) (936) #Vaudevillain (Song And Dunce Man) (937) #Rod And Reeling (Field & Scream) (938) #The Man In The Blue Denim Suit (Hay! Hay!) (939) The Hunter The following cartoons originally aired on King Leonardo And His Short Subjects: #Brookloined Bridge (Appears in syndicated Dudley Do Right And Friends Show #2733) #Counterfeit Wants (Appears in syndicated Dudley Do Right And Friends Show #2734) #Haunted Hunter (Appears in syndicated Dudley Do Right And Friends Show #2735) #Fort Knox Fox (Appears in syndicated Dudley Do Right And Friends Show #2736) #Stealing A March (Appears in syndicated Dudley Do Right And Friends Show #2737) #Horn-A-Plenty (Appears in syndicated Dudley Do Right And Friends Show #2738) #Concrete Crook #Subtracted Submarine #Risky Ransom #Unfaithful Old Faithful #The Armored Car Coup #Telephone Poltergeist #Sheepish Shamus #Rustler Hustler #The Case Of The Missing Muenster #The Great Train Robbery #Florida Fraud #The Great Plane Robbery #Girl Friday #Stamp Stickup #Statue Of Liberty Play #The Frankfurter Fix #The Case Of The Missing Mower #Fancy Fencing #Racquet Racket #Seeing Stars #The Elevator Escapade #Hula Hoop Havoc #The Counterfeit Newspaper Caper #Diamond Dither #Grand Canyon Caper #Borrowed Beachland #Peek-A Boo Pyramids #Lincoln Tunnel Caper (Appears in syndicated Dudley Do Right And Friends Show #2727) #TV Terror (Appears in syndicated Dudley Do Right And Friends Show #2728) #Bye Bye Bell (Appears in syndicated Dudley Do Right And Friends Show #2729) #Time Marches Out (Appears in syndicated Dudley Do Right And Friends Show #2730) #Fox's Foul Play (Appears in syndicated Dudley Do Right And Friends Show #2731) #Bow Wow Blues (Appears in syndicated Dudley Do Right And Friends Show #2732) The following cartoons were first aired during the 1963–1964 season on Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales, and are syndicated as part of Dudley Do-Right and Friends. The Dudley Do-Right and Friends syndicated episode number follows each title in parentheses. ("The Hunter" was featured as a segment on Tennessee Tuxedo during the 1963–1964 season. Repeats of "Tooter Turtle" replaced "The Hunter" on Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales when "The Hunter" moved to The Underdog Show in 1964. "Tooter Turtle" and "The Hunter" were also featured on The Dudley Do-Right Show on ABC-TV between 1968 and 1970. "The King and Odie" appears in the syndicated Dudley Do-Right and Friends, but was not part of The Dudley Do-Right Show.) #Breaking In Big (2701) #The Bank Dicks (2702) #Eye On The Ball (2703) #Breakout At Breakrock (2704) #Getting The Business (2705) #An Uncommon Cold (2706) #The Pickpocket Pickle (2707) #Goofy-Guarding (2708) #The Big Birthday Blast (2709) #Under The Spreading Treasure Tree (2710) #School Days, Fool Days (2711) #Fall Of The House Of The Hunter (2712) #Oyster Stew (2713) #The Stolen Spoon Saga (2714) #Under Par (2715) #Chew Gum Charlie (2716) #Using The Ole Bean (2717) #The Case Of The Hunted Hunter (2718) #The Purloined Piano Puzzle (2719) #Record Rocket (2720) #The Hunter's Magic Lamp (2721) #Hunter Goes Hollywood (2722) #Two For The Turkey Trot (2723) #Captain Horatio Hunter (Part 1 of 2) (2724) #The Horn Of The Lone Hunter (Part 2 of 2) (2725) #Little Boy Blues (2726) Twinkles #Twinkles and the Houseboat #Twinkles and the Haunted House